Ashia and Naruto
by Maia Uchiha
Summary: What happens when a normal girls has to tutor her crush for school? Read and find out what happens and all the drama that happens in Konoha High School. Need help with the next chapter asap!
1. A Suprise to Ashia

Ashia was walking down the hallway heading for her next class. She was heading for her fourth period class with Kakashi sensei. It is her favorite class because when Kakashi is reading his book the class can do mostly whatever they want. As she walked in the class the only other two students that were there were Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was flirting with Sasuke and he was ignoring her like usual. I then took my seat in the row behind Sasuke, sitting directly behind 'him'. The person I and my best friend had a crush on for a long time. The only thing was is that Hinata's father sent her to school overseas because he thought that she was too distracted by him.

Anyway, class was about to start and almost everyone was already there. Kakashi sensei walked in and stood by his desk. I was talking to some of my friends also in the same class as me. Then when the bell was about to ring he came running inside the class, panting from running. He took his seat right in front of me and next to Sasuke. I felt a slight blush creep across my face. Hopefully no one saw. As the class started Kakashi decided to read out to the whole class what everyone got on their last test. As he went down the list he read: Sasuke Uchiha…100%, Sakura Haruno…97%, Ashia Hina…100%, Naruto Uzumaki…45%. The whole class started laughing. Naruto's face turned cherry red and he started to sink in his seat.

After Kakashi was done he then suggested a tutor for Naruto. And he suggested none other then…me! "Why can't Sasuke tutor me!" he yelled. "Because all you two will be doing is getting on each other's nerves. That won't help you at all." He replied in his usual calm voice. After he finished he turned his attention to his book and let the class talk. Sasuke was talking to Naruto and I was talking to Ino and Sakura. Then when the bell rang I gathered my stuff and left the classroom. When I was standing at my locker, Naruto came up to me. "So, do you have any plans about you tutoring me?" Naruto said looking straight ahead instead of at me. I looked at him and a slight blush came on my face again. "Um, why don't you come over to my house after school okay?" "Sure whatever" he replied and walked away.

I sat through my next couple of classes bored and thinking about later. "I know that I have ramen in the cupboard for him to eat. Everyone knows that ramen is his favorite food so I got that covered. But then when he gets bored and we take a break…then what? Maybe he will come up with something." Then I realized that I was thinking so much I did not pay attention to where I was going. Since class just let out I was walking and thinking at the same time I was not watching where I was going. I only found that out after I bumped into someone's locker.  
"Hey are you ok?" A guy's voice asked.  
"Yeah, I guess I got lost in a train of thought." I looked up and saw a boy with painted red fangs on his face and short brown hair.  
"You have to be more careful and watch where you are going." He helped me up from the ground.  
"I will thanks." I started to head to the garden where I could plan for my tutoring session.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?" He asked before she was out of hearing range.  
"No, I am fine. Thanks for the help...um." Ashia stopped. She just realized that she did not know his name.  
"Kiba!"  
"Thanks Kiba. Oh and I'm Ashia." I replied back with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you Ashia. Be careful, okay?" Kiba yelled behind her.  
"I will." I replied waving at him.

Ashia then sat on a bench in the garden and ate a small snack. Then she sat for 10 more minutes and came up with nothing. Since I had free period now I decided to lie down on the grass in the garden and think. After 5 minutes I heard a weird noise coming from not far away. I slowly walked in the direction the noise was coming from and found something weird. It turned out that it was Shikamaru sleeping in the garden. He was snoring very loud. She had known Shikamaru for about a little over a year. They met last year summer at a pool party. He was like her brother.  
"Shikamaru what are you doing here?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at me. "I come here every day for a break from the annoying girls and a nap. It is a surprise to see you here."  
"What you're not happy I'm here" I said sarcastically.  
"I really don't care. I had to get up now anyway."  
"Oh that is why you were so easy to wake up."  
"Huh"  
"Never mind."  
"So what are you doing here anyway?"  
"I came to get some thoughts together."  
"About tutoring Naruto?"  
"How did you know about that?"  
"Ino has a big mouth."  
"*sigh* Yeah. I am just planning so there are no awkward moments."  
"Ok. Well I have to get to class so I will see you later." Shikamaru got up and helped me up.  
"Yeah, me too. Bye Shikamaru."

Shikamaru waves without looking back and starts to head to his last class. I walk to my last class and let my mind wander about Naruto. Then out of nowhere Anko decided to give a pop quiz. I finished early and was thinking how happy I was that I did not have gym with Guy sensei today.

Then when school was finally finished I was on my way home. Then something popped on her head "Wait, does he even know where I live?" I then ran back into the school looking for him. After a little while I started heading home again. One my way home I ran into Sasuke.  
"Hey Sasuke, do you know where Naruto is?"  
"Yeah, he left a while ago on his way to your hou-." Sasuke look and saw that he was talking to himself.

I had started running to my house hoping to get there before Naruto did. As I was almost there I ran past the ramen shop and stopped. I looked in and saw that Naruto was on his 5th bowl of ramen. I slipped past the store without him seeing me and ran to my house. Once I got there I ran inside and got ready for Naruto. Then 5 minutes later there was a knock on her door…

TBC

This is the first chapter of my series. I hope you like it.


	2. First Toturing Session

(Last time)  
She had started running to her house hoping to get there before Naruto did. As she was almost there she ran past the ramen shop and she stopped. She looked in and saw that Naruto was on his 5th bowl of ramen. She slipped past the store without him seeing her and ran to her house. Once she got there she ran inside and got ready for Naruto. Then 5 minutes later there was a knock on her door…

(Now)

Ashia went to the door and opened it. Her face then changed from happy and nerves to disappointment. "What? Not happy to see one of your best friends?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. "I am but I was expecting Naruto. He was supposed to be here half an hour ago." "Yeah, so. Naruto is always late. No big deal Ashia." "I guess you're right." "I know I am. Anyway I just came to see how it was going but since he is not here it is not going anywhere. See ya tomorrow at school girl." "Bye Sakura." Ashia watched as her friend walked out of sight and closed the door behind her. Hours passed and Naruto still did not come. Once it was 10 o'clock Ashia decided to get ready for school tomorrow and go to bed.

The next day at school Ashia was at her locker after the class she had right before the class she had with Naruto. She was mad at him for being a no-show last night. Especially since he was the one who needed tutoring. She walked into the classroom and sat in her normal seat. Sasuke noticed that there was something bugging her but decided to ask her after school.

When Naruto walked in she did not even look at him. He took his seat and had his head down. Ashia had a feeling that something was wrong. She then felt sad. When she was about to talk to him Kakashi came in and started the class. He went on and on about something, I was not really paying attention because I was thinking of what could be bugging Naruto. He then handed the scores from our field trip back to us. I got a peek at Sasuke's which was 100% as usual. But Naruto's was 40%. That did not make him feel any better. Now I was really wondering what was bugging him. It did not make sense to miss out on the tutoring session when you know you are failing the class.  
Then it was that time of day when Kakashi did not care what we did as long as we did not disturb anybody. Some started listening to music while others were talking to their friends or playing games on their phones. I really wanted to ask Naruto what was wrong but it did not seem like the right time. While thinking about last night I started to get mad again. I then started talking to Ino who was sitting right next to me today for the rest of the class.

After class I walked to my locker and put the books for Kakashi's class in there. As I was grabbing my books for my next class Naruto walked up next to me like he did yesterday, not looking me in the face. "Sorry I did not come last night." He said in a sad tone. "It's ok Naruto. Why don't you come over tonight and we cans study?" Ashia said with a friendly smile on her face. "Sure." Naruto said then walked away with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging.  
For the next couple of class my mind was on how sad Naruto was. He seems to be the only thing on my mind around this time of day. "I hope nothing serious happened to Naruto. When I last saw him yesterday he was happy and eating ramen, then he seemed depressed. I hope he comes tonight. Then I can ask him what happened." Ashia left the class and was walking down the hall when she saw the boy from yesterday. "Hey Kiba." Ashia said as she was passing by his locker. Kiba then looked up to see who was talking to him.  
"Oh, Hi Ashia. How is your head?"  
"Fine thanks. Hey do you know what is bugging Naruto?"  
"No, but knowing him it is probably nothing to worry about."  
"Yeah you're probably right."  
"Well I have to get to class so I will see you later."  
"Bye Kiba."

I continued walking down the hall and go to the garden again. When I get there m ymind floods with thoughts of Naruto, well, his attitude change between yesterday and today. Also, if he will even come tonight. "I don't know what to do." Ashia looked at her watch and before she knew it, it was almost time to go. "I guess I should wake up Shikamaru now." She walked over to where he was sleeping and yelled "SHIKAMARU, TIME TO GET UP. YOU WILL BE LATE!" He jumped up at the loud noise. "What was that for?" He yelled at her.  
"Sorry, it is almost time for you to leave." she said softly. "You sound like you were having a good dream."  
"I was. I was sleeping on the grass after just watching the clouds."  
"Wow, kind of boring."  
"Not to me."  
"Riiiight. Anyway, do you know could be bothering Naruto?"  
"I am guessing he was distracted last night?"  
"He was a no show. But today at school he seemed really depressed."  
"Maybe something happened at the ramen shop?"  
"I don't know. I did not want to ask him at school."  
"Maybe you can ask him when he comes for tutoring."  
"I guess that will be the only time I can ask him when he comes over tonight."  
"Ok. I have to head to class so I will see ya around."  
"Bye Shikamaru."

As I watched him walk away I got a smile on my face. I looked at him as a brother. A very lazy brother. When he left thoughts of the way Naruto has been acting came back to my mind. The rest of the day went by very slowly to me. When school was finally over I slowly walked to my house but got stopped by Sasuke.  
"Are you ok? You were mad when you walked into class today."  
"I am fine. I was just mad at Naruto for being a no-show last night. But then he seemed sad so I kind of forgot for a while I was mad at him."  
"Ok, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I have to go study for a test Anko might give tomorrow. See ya."  
"Bye Sasuke." That was nice of him. I guess he looks at me as his younger sister. Oh well.  
When I finally got home I put away some stuff I left out. I then walked to the kitchen and started to make ramen. "Maybe this will make him feel better." Ashia thought as she was cooking. When she finished cooking the ramen there was a knock on the door. She took of the apron she had on and opened the door. It was Naruto. He came in with a sad look on his face.  
"Hey Naruto. Would you like some ramen?" His face instantly light up and he had a smile on his face. He followed me into the kitchen and I took out two bowls and filled them with ramen. I gave him one of the biggest bowls I have and filled it with ramen for Naruto. We sat down and enjoyed our bowls of ramen. After we were finished I put both bowls in the sink and filled them with water. Then I walked back over to where I left Naruto and he seemed back to his old self.  
"Hey Naruto, why were you sad earlier?"  
"Huh, oh yesterday at the ramen shop the owner told me that I could not get anymore bowls of ramen there until I pay off my tab. I was not even filled yet and I got kicked out of the store."  
"Oh, I see. You were depressed that you could not get any more ramen."  
"Yeah, ramen is all I eat."  
"Well how about this, if you do not miss any of your tutoring sessions I will cook ramen for you. Also for every test you pass I will give you ramen you can eat for breakfast. Deal?"  
"Deal." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. He was back to his normal energetic self that I really missed.

TBC

My next chapter. I know I am getting this uploaded fast but that is because I already had the first 3 chapters typed up and ready to go. Anyway you won't believe what happens in the next chapter. Read and see!


	3. The Day After

(Last Time)

"Hey Naruto, why were you sad earlier?"  
"Huh, oh yesterday at the ramen shop the owner told me that I could not get anymore bowls of ramen there until I pay off my tab. I was not even filled yet and I got kicked out of the store."  
"Oh, I see. You were depressed that you could not get any more ramen."  
"Yeah, ramen is all I eat."  
"Well how about this, if you do not miss any of your tutoring sessions I will cook ramen for you. Also for every test you pass I will give you ramen you can eat for breakfast. "Deal?"  
"Deal." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. He was back to his normal energetic self that we all missed.

(Now)

I finally got Naruto to stop asking me for more ramen and we headed to the couch. We both sat down a few inches from each other and began to take out our books and put them on our laps. I never really realized how heavy they were until now. The heaviest was the book for Anko's class. "OK, let's hit the books." I thought that since I was tutoring him I might as well try to help him in his other classes, but first we have to work on Kakashi's class.

After a while of hard core studying I decided it was time for a break. Naruto let out a hug sign of relief. I decided to ask him a serious question. "So Naruto, how much exactly is your bill for the ramen shop?" "Oh…well…umm" he started to say "It is over $100." I noticed a slight blush on his face. "You must really love ramen then to have a bill that high." "I do. It is all I eat. Sakura says it's not healthy but I don't care. I work it off so it does not matter. Even if I get sick I am a fast healer." "So do you have any plans to pay it off?" "No. I don't have a job." "I am sure you will think of something." He leans back on the couch and stretches. "I hope so" he says while looking up. It looks like he has made himself feel at home. I stared at him for a little bit and felt my face grow warm and I realized that I started blushing.

I turned my head slightly and started fidgeting. Naruto sat back up straight and looked at me and laugh lightly. "It's not funny Naruto!" I said, the blush deepening. "Yes it is. You look cute when you blush." The blonde-hair boy said with a smile. I was a little taken back by that comment. "Y-you think I'm cute." "Yeah." he said with a slight blush. The next thing I know we are sitting right next to each other. Then we got closer and closer. Then finally our lips touched. It was the most exciting thing I have every felt. His warm lips on mine. I slowly began to move my hands up to his neck and I felt his hands around my back to pull me in closer.

Soon we both had to separate so we could breathe. "Sorry Ashia. I did not…I-I mean…" "It's ok Naruto. I…wanted you to kiss me." "You did?!" I turned my head slightly away from his face as I started to blush more, "Yes f-for a long time." Naruto then moved closer with a smile on his face and I followed his lead. Again we were at it, my hand back around his neck and his hand at my back. Then I felt his tongue asking for an entrance. I slowly and reluctantly let him in. He seemed excited to get to explore my mouth. I could feel that I was blushing a whole lot more as he continued. Then I felt his hand start to go lower. Before I realize it his hand was on my waist. I was so happy that Naruto likes me in the way that I like him. More and more we got more comfortable kissing and at the same time we were enjoying it more.

Then there was a knock at the door. We pulled apart quickly and I went to see who was at the door. Naruto picked up our books from the floor. I opened the door and it was Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke, What are you doing here?" "I came to see if Naruto showed up." "Yeah he's here. I made a deal with him. He won't be missing anymore tutoring sessions." I said with a smile. "Okay then. I will go so you guys can get back to studying." "Studying. Yeah, see you tomorrow at school Sasuke." I closed the door and started heading back to the couch and there was another knock at the door.

I turned back around and opened the door to see Sakura standing there. I don't know why but I had a feeling that she would not leave anytime soon. "Hi Ashia." She said letting herself in. "Hi Sakura." I replied following her to where Naruto was. "Sakura!" Naruto said in surprise to see Sakura standing in my apartment. "Hi Naruto," She said with a smile. "I came to see how the studying was going. It looks like you guys are working really hard." It took me a while to realize what Naruto had done. He spread all the books on the little table in front of the couch and opened all of them to look like we were really working hard. "Sakura, you know we were really busy, we wanted to get back to work. Sasuke just left and…Sakura?" I think as soon as I said 'Sasuke just left' she was gone.

"Wow. Ok now we have to get back to studying now. We wasted enough time." I said with a reluctant voice. "You're right. We should get back to studying." Naruto said with a sad look on his face. We started again with English. After teaching Naruto for an hour and half, we took another break.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, is there anymore ramen left?"

"Of course, I made enough for tonight."

"You're awesome!"

"T-thanks." I replied at the complement.

He followed me into the kitchen and I got him more ramen. I think he was telling the truth when he said ramen was all he eats. Maybe he doesn't _only _eat ramen. That would be weird. Anyway Naruto starts eating and I start to wash the dishes we used earlier. He looks up and sees that I am not eating and asks "You're not eating?" "No I am not hungry. Go ahead. Enjoy." I turned around and continued to wash the dishes. I looked at the clock before I continued and saw that it was 11:05 pm.

A couple minutes later I felt like someone was staring at me, so I turned around and saw Naruto staring at my ass with his face light pink and smiling. Then he noticed I turned around and fell out of his chair. I ran over to him hoping he did not hurt himself. "Naruto are you ok?" He got up and dusted himself off, his face was crimson red. "I am fine. I just started daydreaming about something." "Okay. Do you want to get back to studying or do you want to continue tomorrow?" "I am pretty tired so let's stop for the night." I nodded and we both headed to the living room to gather our books. When we had all the books put away, I walked Naruto to the door. "Goodnight Naruto." I said with a smile. "Goodnight Ashia" he replied. He kissed me on the forehead, smiled and left. I closed the door behind him.

I slid down with my back against the door and smiled. It was hard to believe that before tonight I felt invisible around him. I got up and walked around the house and turned off all the lights that I will not use for the rest of the night. I then changed my clothes and lay on my bed looking at the ceiling. I was still in shock that I made out with Naruto, my crush for as long as I can remember. Not only that, Hinata's dad let her come back to our school. I was so excited. I turned over and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning at school I bumped into Ino in the hallway after my first couple of classes and we started talking.

"How was your time with Naruto last night?"

"It was nice" I said with a smile.

"Nice? That's it? Nice. Tell me everything" she said with a smile like she knew exactly what happened the night before.

"Well I made ramen for him and we both ate. Then we started studying for 2 hours. Then I decided that we should take a break. We started talking…"

"Boring"

"Then we kissed."

"You did what?"

"We kissed."

"You made out with Naruto?!"

I nodded. "Then Sasuke stopped by for a minute to see if Naruto came. Then Sakura stopped by for a minute and left to try to catch up with Sasuke."

"What happened after they left?"

"It was kind of awkward so I asked if he was hungry and he ate the rest of the ramen and I started to wash the dishes when I had that feeling that someone staring at me."

"Oh my gosh! Was someone spying on you guys?"

"No, he was staring at my butt." I said blushing at the memory.

"No way! He totally likes you."

"Maybe, after that when he was leaving he kissed me on the forehead goodnight."

"Awwwwwww."

"Ino please don't say anything about what I told you."

"Why not?"

"Cause Ino, I don't want people to know right now. I am not sure that he likes me like that."

"Fine. I won't say a word."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I left Ino talking to another girl. I headed to my locker to get my books for my next class. It was Kakashi's class. I grabbed on of the books for his class and it looked different. I opened it and found it was Naruto's book. We must have accidentally switched books last night. I started heading toward class when as usual I saw Kiba. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey" he said not looking up. "Are you in a rush?" "Yeah. I am going to meet up with the prettiest girl in school." "And who would that be?" "Hinata." "Oh, ok. Have fun. Tell her I said hi please." "Sure. See ya Ashia." "Bye Kiba."

I walked into a very confused looking class. I saw Ino and went to ask her what was going on.

"Ino, what is going on? Why is everybody standing up at the front of the class?"

"Because of some people who got expelled we now have to sit in assigned seats. That is what Kakashi is doing. He is making a name chart. I hope I get to sit next to Sai."

"Don't count on it. You know how Kakashi is. If it makes us happy he does the opposite."

"I can still hope."

Ino is a very determined person. That is one of the reasons we are friends. I like that about her. She never takes no for an answer. I think she would make a kick ass lawyer. A couple of minutes passed and Kakashi came to the front of the class and told everyone to find their names for their new desk. It felt like we were in kindergarten again. This totally sucks because there was now a huge chance that I would not get a seat next to Ino.

I found my seat. I was in the 5th row. On the left side on me was…Ino! I can't believe Kakashi put me next to my friend. As if things were good then, they got better when I saw who was on the right side of me. Naruto. The guy I made out with last night. The guy I had a crush on for years. I smiled when I read the names and Kakashi saw that I was happy with the people that are sitting next to me. He came up to me before class. "Ashia this is for getting Naruto his first 'A' ever. i forgot before school Naruto had to do a make-up test with Kakashi.

Just then Naruto walked in the classroom. Before he went to his normal seat and got mad because some was sitting there I called him over. I told him that we now had assigned seats and why. Before he even looked for his seat he started looking for something. "What are you looking for Naruto?" "Sasuke's seat" I rolled my eyes and pointed to the seat on Naruto's right hand side where, of course, Sasuke was sitting. Ino came up and found her seat next to me.

Unfortunately for Ino, Sai was sitting in the seat in front of her. But for me, this is becoming my favorite class. Kakashi was at the front of the class again and he got everyone's attention. "I have a very special announcement. Our own class clown, Naruto, got his very firs 'A' thanks to Ashia." The whole class clapped and I sat there smiling. Naruto on the other hand stood up on top of his desk and took a bow. That's just how he is and I wouldn't change a thing.


	4. The Second Toturing Session?

(Last Time)

Unfortunately for Ino, Sai was sitting in the seat in front of her. But for me, this is becoming my favorite class. Kakashi was at the front of the class again and he got everyone's attention. "I have a very special announcement. Our own class clown, Naruto, got his very first 'A' thanks to Ashia." The whole class clapped and I sat there smiling. Naruto on the other hand stood up on top of his desk and took a bow. That's just how he is.

(Now)

After Naruto calmed down the class started in the new seating arrangement. It was kind of weird doing my school with Naruto sitting right next to me, but I was happy. It was 10 minutes before class was over we did what we wanted as long as we did not bug anyone or Mr. Kakashi. Instead of talking to Ino, who was talking to Sai anyway, I was just drawing in my notebook. Naruto was talking to Sasuke so I could not talk to him. And even if he wasn't I wouldn't know what to say.

The bell finally rang and I was heading to the door when Sasuke asked to talk to me later. I was shocked but agreed. I walked to my locker and put everything in it. Then I was on my way to the garden, one of my favorite places of this school. I was also sure that Shikamaru was there sleeping. I opened the door and saw something that I do not see everyday. I saw Shikamaru awake and not just awake he was making out with a girl. I crept close to see who it was. She was not wearing a school uniform. I saw her hair style and it looked familiar. Then it hit me. It was Temari. "I didn't know they were dating." I whispered to myself.

I noticed that it was getting close to the time for him to leave so I decided that I would interrupt them now. I walked up to them and cleared my throat. They both jumped and she fell on top of him. I started chuckling as Shikamaru and Temari started blushing. "Sorry but it is almost time for mister not-so-sleepy to get to class" They both finally got up and dusted themselves off. "Bye Shikamaru." Temari said as she walked away waving. I was staring at him when he turned around and sat down on the grass looking at me.

"You're going to be late for class if you don't leave now." "No I won't." he replied and lay back down on the grass. I had a confused look on my face when he said "The clock in here is fast. I set it that way." "Wait…so she has been coming here everyday?" "Yep and she always left right before you came, but today we lost track of time. By the way I heard about your make-out session with Naruto." "What!!" I yelled. "Who told you?" I asked in shock. "I heard you and Ino talking about it this morning in the hallway. Why?" I let out a sigh. "I don't even know if he likes me like that. How can I tell people about that if it is not true?" "Don't worry about it. I am sure he likes you. He is just to naïve to realize it yet." I smiled. Shikamaru somehow always made me feel better. "Anyway all he could talk about was you and…" "Shikamaru?" I turned to see that the same boy I was just talking to, had fell asleep.

I struggled to focus through my last couple of classes. At the end of my finale class for the day I suddenly got really nerves. I could not figure out why. Then it hit me while I was walking out the door of the classroom, Sasuke wanted to talk to me. I don't know why that made me nerves, beside the fact that you can not look him in the eyes without feeling pain, hate, anger, and loneliness. And the fact that I have never, in all the years I have know Sasuke, seen him smile. I heard that he has a nice smile. I walked to my locker and got everything I will need for the night and put in the stuff I will not need.

I walked out of the school and saw him standing there. I stopped for a second, took a deep breath, and walked up to him. It was weird. I did not see sadness or despair in his eyes. Instead I saw kindness and compassion, like he was going to say something nice. "You know in class today all Naruto could talk about was you." I looked at him and I think I saw it…Sasuke smiling. Then I looked again and I realized that it was just a smirk. That was close enough for me. I smiled at him with honesty in my eyes.

"Thank you Sasuke. I never would have guessed he would."

"You know he really likes you. He has never gone on and on about a girl before. I am kind of sick of it. As soon as he got home last night he called me and would not stop talking until 2 in the morning."

"Wow. I am sorry I did not know…"

"Don't be as long as he's happy I can deal with it."

"…You hung up on him didn't you?"

"Yes. Anyway I have things to do so I will see you tomorrow in class. See ya."

"Bye Sasuke and thanks for letting me know." I said behind him with a huge smile on my face.

I walked up to my house to find Naruto waiting for me at my door with a little box in his hand. Not small enough for a ring but the right size for a necklace. I stopped in shock before I walked up to him and smiled. I opened the door and we both walked in. This time she was prepared in case this happened again. She asked Sakura not to stop by and told her if anything went wrong she would call her first. Then she locked the door and was positive no one else would stop by unannounced. We both settle on the couch. Something was different about him. He looked nerves. He sat there for a couple of seconds in silence. Finally he handed me the box. "This is for you for helping me in school." I took the box and opened it to see a silver heart necklace with a sapphire blue stone in the middle of it. "Naruto, I can't take this. It looks too expensive." "It's not really. I bought it a long time ago for no real reason until now."

He said with a smile and rubbing the back of his head. I sighed and looked back at the necklace with a smile on my face. "Want me to help you put it on?" Naruto asked looking at me. I nodded and he came right behind me after I gave him the necklace and hooked it at the back as I held my hair out of the way. When the necklace fell into place I let down my hair, turned around and looked at it, then back to Naruto who had a small smile on his face. I thanked him and leaned in and gave Naruto a small kiss. As I was pulling away Naruto pulled me back and kissed me roughly then eased into the kiss. I almost melted as his warm hands moved down my back. Part of my mind was wondering why he was acting this way but the rest of my mind that seemed to make sense to me did not care for the reason. I moved in closer to him as the kiss became more passionate.

He slowly lowered me on the couch without breaking the kiss but almost as soon as I was lying down he broke away for air. "Tell me when to stop ok." Naruto said. He was supporting himself with his arms holding him up. I shook my head to agree and I felt a blush creep on my face as I look at his sapphire eyes and relaxed. I now knew that he did like me. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled at him. He leaned in and started kissing me again.

My hands moved to his back and I started holding onto his shirt. He moved one of his hands and it made its way to the bottom of my shirt. Then it slowly went under and I felt a shiver go up my spine. His hand started playing around my navel till it eventually moved up to my right nipple and slowly caressed it. I let out a small moan of pleasure as he continued and his mouth trailed to my neck, then lower to my other breast and he started to play with that nipple with his mouth. I bit my lip hold in a moan that was at the back of my mouth. I felt Naruto smirk as he let got and start heading down on my body.

I looked at him in shock and pulled up so that our eyes met. "Naruto, I am not ready for 'that' yet." He smiled and kissed me before he moved from on top of me. I sat up and looked at all the untouched books that were on the floor. We both let out a sigh while looking at the books then looked back up at each other. "Want to get something to eat?" I offered. His face lit up at the sound of that. "How about I make the ramen this time?" Naruto offered. "Uh sure why not." I took a seat on one of the stools by the island and watched as he started to add seasoning to the ramen and in a couple of minutes poured some out in separate bowls and brought them to the island. He put one in front of me and the other in front of the empty seat next to me.

We finished eating and walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. "I really don't feel like studying tonight." Naruto said with a sigh. "Me neither. Why don't we just talk?" I suggested. I kind of knew from how night began that we were not going to get any studying done. We started talking about how we first saw each other in Kindergarten and how we both felt the first time we met Sasuke Uchiha. We talked about Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and everybody. We laugh a lot and learned a lot about each other. I found out he never knew his parents and I told him that my parents died when I was 10. After a while we did study a little bit. He is a very fast learner once he puts his mind to it. That made tutoring him really easy.

After doing a little bit of work I put on some music and we just sat there and listened to the slow songs. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. Soon we were talking again until we fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Friday Night

(Last Time)

After doing a little bit of work I put on some music and we just sat there and listened to the slow songs. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. Soon we were talking again until we fell asleep in each others arms.

(Now)

When Ashia woke up she was smiling. I was not sure at first then I looked up to see that I had fallen asleep in Naruto's arms and he did not go home last night. I jumped when I realized it and Naruto woke up from the sudden movement. I started to blush as Naruto looked at me and smiled. I rested my head back on him and relaxed. He rested his head on mine and I could feel that he was smiling. After staying like that for a couple of minutes we decided to get up and get ready for school.

"Naruto what are you going to wear to school?"

"I don't know. I did not expect to sleep here last night."

"School starts in 3 hours. You have to do something."

"I can run home and change then we can walk to school together." He replied with a smile.

I returned the smile and replied "Sounds like a plan."

Naruto left and I walked to my bathroom and took a shower. As I walked out I walked to my closet and picked a pair of jeans and slipped them on. Then I walked over to my dresser drawers and pulled my bra and a black undershirt and put them on. As soon as I slipped them on there was a knock on the front door. I walked back through the living room and opened the door to see a panting Naruto with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. I chuckled and he walked in. "Now won't you be sweaty before school?" "Aw I wanted to see you in your underwear but I have a plan." "Whatever but does it explain why you are in the same clothes you were in when you left here?" "Yes. I am taking a shower over here that way I won't be late for school or to walk you to school."

I looked at him in shock. "Wow you really thought this through." "Yeah." He replied with a smile. "All in 10 minutes. I'm impressed. Follow me and I will show to a shower you can use." I lead him to my bedroom and straight into my bathroom but not before he got a good look around my room. I had a black and red comforter on my bed and my walls were a kind of pinkish red. He walked into my bathroom and put his stuff down on the counter. "I am shocked." he stated. I turned around with a confused expression on my face. He looked around my bathroom then back at me. "There is no frilliness around this place." He said with a blank face. "Yeah, I kind of hate all the girly stuff sometimes. I can stand it but just not every day."

I walked out and Naruto turned on the water. I looked in my closet for a shirt to put on. I decided to go simple this Friday and just put on a black and red shirt with one sleeve and the other is cut up into sections. (Reference: .) Just as I slid it on Naruto walked out of the bathroom with his pants on and no shirt on and still damp so he glistened in the light shining through my window. I started at him for a moment while he was drying his hair. He looked up at me and started to chuckle at the blush on my face.

I quickly looked into my closet and took out a pair of Nike that was black with a red check on it. I slid my foot into them as Naruto continued to get dressed. When we both were completely dressed we went into the kitchen for breakfast. As expected, Naruto asked for ramen. I do not usually eat ramen for breakfast but I decided to today. As we were eating in silence I was thinking about everything we did last night. I was kind of shocked when I realized how much I told him. I smiled as I was lost in my daydream. Naruto looked at me while slurping up a noodle, a raised an eye brow. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. I nearly jumped when I heard his voice. I turned to him and replied "I was just thinking about how much I told you last night. I never told anybody most of the things I told you. Except Ino." He gave me a warm smile that just made me smile back.

I washed the dishes while Naruto dried them; we gathered our books and were on our way to school. We talked and laughed the whole walk to school and walked into the building smiling. Ino turned and look at us and just smiled as she continued to put her books into her locker. I walked up to my locker and Naruto went to his. Ino walked up to me with an evil smile on her face. "What's with that look on your face?" "Oh nothing except that you and Naruto are acting like a real couple now." "Are not." I argued. "Are too. Just the way you guys act when you are together, total couple." "So not. We are just really good friends." "Yeah, for now." "Whatev," I get my books "we have to head to Kakashi sensei's class."

We get there and go to our assigned seats. "This is still so weird." I mention. I sigh and sit. She looked at me with a weird face "You and Naruto?" "What? No, I mean this seating arrangement." "Oh you had me scared for a moment." I give her a warm reassuring smile. The class finally settled when Kakashi walked in. We sat through what had to be one of the most boring lessons in the history of school. I think Kakashi was even bored with it. We suffered through the rest of school and in our last class we were counting down the time when the weekend starts. 5…4…3…2…1! "YEAH!!" was heard all around the school and the whole block.

Soon there were students everywhere in front of the school, a lot of them running to get to where they have to go. Sasuke walked up behind Naruto as he was waiting on the front lawn for me. He wanted to get something to eat with me after school. "Dobe, I got a surprise for you." Naruto turned around with a questioning look on his face. "Let's go to the ramen shop." He looked excited then the look fell of his face. "What is it?" "I promised Ashia that we would get something to eat together after school today." He said with a small frown. "You too are getting really close. Are you thinking of asking her out on a real date?" "Yeah I am but I don't know how to." "Don't worry about it. I am sure you will know what to say. She can come along too"

I closed my locker and turned to walk out of the school. The only other person in the hallway was Sakura. She walked up to me and we started talking and heading for the door. When we reached Naruto and Sasuke Sakura had a blush on her face when she looked at Sasuke. "Naruto I invited Sakura to go eat with us if that's ok with you?" "Sure Sasuke said he wanted to go with us to the ramen shop because he has a surprise for me." Sakura and I look at him with a puzzled look. We walked to the ramen shop, all talking and laughing.

When we arrived the shop owner had a big smile on his face. His daughter came from the back with four bowls of ramen and set them on a table for us. Naruto was still in shock that he was able to get in through the door. Naruto and I looked at Sasuke in shock. "Did you pay the bill for Naruto?" I asked with shock in my voice. "Yes." He said not looking at Naruto. "Why Teme?" "I consider you the brother I never had or maybe never wanted. It's just a gift…and I wanted you to stop complaining about it." Naruto threw his arms up and yelled "YATTA!! I CAN EAT RAMEN HERE NOW!" I looked at him with a shocked look on his face. "What, my ramen not good enough for you?" I asked with a smirk on my face. He then realized who was around him "No it's not that. It's just that I have been eating here for as long as I can remember and I consider this my home-cooked meal and…" "Relax Naruto; I was just playing with you." I said with a smile. He let a sigh of relief.

After a couple bowl of ramen, on Sasuke, I was the first one to leave. I was a block away from my apartment and then I felt something covering my hand to stop me from screaming and the other arm pulls me into the ally that I was passing. I tried to scream but I heard nothing but a stranger laughing and saying something to another man who was there. I started to get really scared. I was about to scream again when I felt a dirty hand rubbing my legs and another rubbing my arms. I started to cry when I felt my shirt start to rise up. By then I was screaming, wiggling, and trying my best to get away. I manage to kick on of the guys between the legs but that just made the other grab my arm harder. I started to cry more.

While one guy was on the ground crying I heard foot steps of someone running towards the ally. The guy who was holding me was too distracted by his friend crying on the floor to notice them. Then out of no where I suddenly fell on the floor while I heard the cracking of someone's jaw. I looked up and saw Naruto standing in between me and the two guys. He looked back at me and I saw that his eyes were red and slits instead of pupils. He turned back to the two guys and was walking toward them. They started to back up with fear on their faces. They stumbled to their feet only to fall again because Naruto was right in front of them. He raised a hand and before he could hit them I yelled out "STOP!" Naruto froze and looked back at me panting. His cold eyes locked with mine and I could feel his hate, sadness, and anger all at once. The only thing that interrupted our staring contest was the sound of police sirens. In minutes 2 cop cars were blocking the only way out of the ally and Naruto had calmed down and was looking normal again. The two guys were in the back of the ally still in shock.

They were arrested and I was asked a few questions. Naruto and I walked back to my apartment in silence. It stayed that was when we got in for a minute and sat on the couch before I heard Naruto whisper "I am sorry." "For what Naruto?" I asked as I looked at him with a questioning look on my face. "I should have walked with you and not let you go alone." "Naruto it is not your fault. And anyway nothing happened." "Only because I got there when I did, if I got there any later then…" His voice trailed off and a look of sadness and depression came across his face. I moved closer to him then I place on hand on his right cheek. He let out a sigh but did not look at me. I moved in a little closer and lifter his chin so that he had to look at me. His eyes looked like they were about to let go of a flood of tears. I had a determined yet soft look in my eyes. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. When I pulled away I continued "The important thing is that you showed up Naruto and I really appreciate that." I let go of his chin in the middle of my sentence and by the end of it I was hugging him.

He relaxed a little bit and hugged me back. "From now on you can't walk home by yourself. Someone has to be with you." I smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest. He smelled like vanilla and ramen. "If I walk with Sakura I won't have to worry about anything." I joked. Naruto laughed and let his arm fall on my back. We continued talking and he told me how he left a couple minutes after I did because he realized that it was dark outside. He also told me how Sakura help him in his decision to leave. What surprised me was that Naruto told me that Sasuke did not seem to mind. "Maybe they might start going out." "Maybe, if teme would stop acing like a jerk." I laughed at his nickname. They were best friends and rivals, like they have a love-hate relationship.

After talking to him for half an hour I got up from the couch. "Naruto I am going to take a shower and throw these clothes in the wash." "Don't you want to burn them instead" "Are you crazy?! This outfit is cute. I would never burn it. I won't wear it for a couple of months but that is only so I can sanitize it." He looked at me with a disappointed look on his face. I just leaned in and kissed before I left to take my shower.

After a half an hour shower I finally walked to where I thought Naruto would be, but he is not on the couch or in the kitchen. "Naruto?" I called. I hear no response. I start to get worried. 'Where could he have gone?' I walk the rest of the apartment looking for him. I feel like going out and looking for him but at the same time I am sacred to leave the house without him. I take another look in the kitchen to make sure he is not making ramen. He is still not there. I feel lonely in my apartment. Then as I listen closely I hear a faint sound. What is it? I listen and recognize it. Someone is…snoring. I look on the couch and it is empty. I follow the sound all the way to my bedroom. 'I found him' I thought to myself with a small smile on my face as I look on my bed to see a sleeping Naruto, drooling on my favorite pillow. (Yes I have a favorite pillow. Got a problem with it? IDC)

I decided it would not hurt to sleep right next to him. Naruto was not lying on his side on half of the bed. How convenient. I walked up to my bed and go under the covers. Just as I settled down I felt Naruto's arm wrap around my and pulled me closer toward him. I smile and fell asleep.


	6. Sasuke's Girlfriend?

(Last Time)

I decided it would not hurt to sleep right next to him. Naruto was now lying on his side on half of the bed. How convenient. I walked up to my bed and go under the covers. Just as I settled down I felt Naruto's arm wrap around my and pulled me closer toward him. I smile and fell asleep.

(Now)

I woke up to a seemingly empty house, and then the smell of breakfast filled my room. I walked out and headed to the kitchen to find Naruto cooking a big breakfast for the two of us. "I decided that it should just be the two of us for breakfast since we are meeting Sasuke and Sakura later for lunch." I smiled and took a seat at the set table. He put all the food on the table. Eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, hash brown, store bought muffins, and a small bowl of ramen for him. "Itadakimasu" we both said then started to eat. It was not a quite breakfast. Then again when is it every when Naruto is around. He was not making noise while he ate (gross) we talked the whole time which made eating harder and longer.

After breakfast we played video games for a while and then decided to get dressed and walk to where we had to meet Sakura and Sasuke. We left the house early so we were walking slow and talking and I was holding on to Naruto's arm. I am shocked we talk as much as we do. When we were near the place I stopped and pulled Naruto to a stop. I look ahead and my eyes grew wider. Naruto had a confused look on his face and he followed my eyes to see what I was looking at. His mouth dropped when he saw the scene. Sasuke and Sakura...KISSING. Not only kissing but in public. We stood there in shock for a few seconds then walked up to them.

"Well, well, well, look who finally got her man." I stated with a smile. They pulled away and looked at us. You could see Sakura's blush from a mile away but I was shocked to see Sasuke a slight pink. You had to stare at his face to see it. Naruto was just excited that his best friend finally had a girlfriend. "FINALLY TEME, I thought you were going to die alone." He yelled. Sasuke shot him a glare which Naruto totally missed. I rolled my eyes. "Now that you have a girlfriend and I have a girlfriend we can got on a lot of double dates!" The 3 of us looked at him in shock. "Not all the time, right Naruto?" I said looking at him with a 'you've got to be crazy' look. He smile warmly, place his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "Of course not." We all let out a sigh of relieve.

Since we were in the mall we decided to hit a few stores before we got something to eat. Kind of a big mistake for the guys. Sakura and I had planned this to be our shopping day and they came with us. We went into three stores and came out with 5 bags each. Then we headed to the food court to enjoy something to eat. Shopping makes us hungry. Sakura and I chose the table while Naruto and Sasuke went to get lunch. We sat a table on the left side of the food court closest to the wall. Sakura chose it because she did not want to be surrounded by fan girls. She even made Sasuke wear a hat and sunglass when he left to get the food so he would not be noticed.

When they finally came back Sakura and I were really starving. When we finished eating we just decided to walk around the mall for a while. Naruto had his arm to me and Sakura was hooked on Sasuke's arm. She had a smile on the whole time. Sasuke decided to buy a new pair of sneakers. Sakura and I picked him out a nice pair of black hi tops with a red strip on the sole of the shoes and red laces that you could change to black. They looked nice on him, mostly when he wore shorts. He was in a good mood so he got Naruto a similar pair but they were orange with a blue stripe and blue and orange laces. The only other difference is that the stitches on Naruto's shoes were blue also.

We were walking around and looking at all the little individual charts just to see what they are selling. We unfortunately run into Karin and her jealous friends. Karin, the head b***h, walks right up to Sasuke and flirt of him not even noticing that Sakura is there. Oh so I thought. I turned and saw her goons were bugging Sakura from behind her and for some weird reason a picture of Sasuke acting like a cave man and picking Sakura up and running while holding her over his head popped in my head. I started to chuckle and everyone looked at me like I was weird. I stuck my tongue out at Karin not caring how it made it made me look at the moment. Sakura was trying to block them out by closing her eyes as they pulled on her hair and shoving her. She just held onto Sasuke's arm tighter. Finally Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's waist, which made her blush, and told Karin and her friends that they were dating. The looks on their faces were priceless. I took out my camera and took a picture of it. 'This will be on the student bored on Monday.' I thought to myself. We left them stunned with their mouths open and Sakura could not be happier.

~TBC~


	7. Day After

(Last Time)

Finally Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's waist, which made her blush, and told Karin and her friends that they were dating. The looks on their faces were priceless. I took out my camera and took a picture of it. 'This will be on the student bored on Monday.' I thought to myself. We left them stunned with their mouths open and Sakura could not be happier.

(Now)

After another hour Naruto and I parted with Sasuke and Sakura. We walked back to my apartment; as soon as we walked in he pulled me into a heated kiss. He kicked the door shut and pulled me to him. We did not part for a couple minutes to breathe. "I wanted to do that all day but it would have been weird in front of teme." Naruto commented. I laughed and he smiled at me that just made my heart melt. I pulled him into another kiss and pushed his back to the door. He kissed me vigorously and intense, he was never this intense when we kissed. I kissed him back even more intense; he grabbed my butt while I started wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed me going down to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses. I let out a soft moan. By this time we were on the couch but he was on his back this time. He kissed me again and then pulled me back down on him.

I slipped off his shirt and threw it on the floor without breaking the kiss. I broke away from his mouth, kissing down his jaw line, all they way to his neck. I found his sweet spot, and I began to suck it. Naruto let out a moan and I smirked into his neck. I loved the fact that I had such a powerful effect on Naruto. I left a hickey on his neck before I felt his hands on the hem of my shirt. He slowly pulled it off, and I didn't stop him. He licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth slightly. Naruto slipped his tongue into my mouth and his tongue messaged mine. I pressed my body harder against his. I liked the way Naruto's bare chest felt against mine. The kiss was becoming more heated, and we were both getting too into it. I could feel Naruto getting hard under me and I did not mind. That was the bad part, I liked it but if we did not stop it would end in us doing something I was still not ready for.

I slowly and reluctantly pulled away, also because I need air to live and the way we were going I was not getting any. Once Naruto caught his breath he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "I (kiss) told (kiss) you (kiss) I am (kiss) not (kiss) ready yet." I grabbed the TV remote from the floor in front of us and lay down on his chest. I could feel his six pack and I loved it. We watch TV for a while until we both fell asleep. I was happy to fall asleep listening to his heart beat, it was so calming. Sunday we hung out all day together in my apartment and I blew up the picture I took or Karin the day before at the mall. Naruto basically moved in with me because he never left. I did not mind because I did not want him to leave. It would never be the same. We spend Sunday relaxing and going over homework due for tomorrow.

Monday was here and Naruto and I left early so we could post all the pictures of Karin all around the school. We finished right before the doors opened for the students and we posted them mostly around the lockers but also in all the high traffic areas. We put the biggest one in the cafeteria on the wall right above the trash can. Some boys were tossing cans and hitting her mouth (that was open) and walked out laughing. When Karin arrived and she saw the pictures she screamed. The whole school was laughing and I was proud of what me and my boyfriend did. We even signed our names at the bottom as small as we could. It was barely noticeable. Sakura and Sasuke walked up to us with smiles on. She whispered "thank you" and then we all noticed that everyone was staring at her and Sasuke's intertwined fingers. We looked around to see some expressions had evil smirks, some had a caring smile, and others had mad expressions. "YES THEY ARE DATING!" Naruto yelled. "GET OVER IT. SASUKE UCHIHA IS TAKEN!" I yelled right after him. "And you really should stop frowning, it causes wrinkles." I heard a small gasp and I smiled. The crowd slowly walked away and the four of us went to get the school day started.

I laughed as I walked to my locker. I turned my head to see Kiba with his back to me. I was about to say something when I saw a hand go to the back of his head. I raised a brow and I squinted my eyes to see the person had indigo hair. Then it clicked, it was Hinata. I saw the meanest teacher coming down the hall. He is so strict and he hates pda (public display of affection) so I did what anyone else would do. I slammed my locker shut and they both jumped and looked at me. I had an innocent smile on and greeted the teacher as he passed by the three of us. When he was out of sight they let out a loud sigh. "Thank you." Hinata said in her usually quite voice. Kiba placed his hand around her shoulders with a huge grin on his face making Hinata blush. "Yeah, thanks Ashia. You saved us from detention. My girlfriend and I really appreciate it." He said hinting at me. A huge smile grew on my face. "Girlfriend?! When, how? Tell me everything!" "We will, later." Just as he said that the bell rang. "I have to go to class. I will see you two lovebirds later." I ran down the hall waving at them.

I slowed down as I came to my class and continued my school day. The rest of the day went as normal, except for all the people laughing at Karin and those who saw mine and Naruto's signature on the bottom gave us high fives. Also Shikamaru did not sleep at all today. I saw him making out Temari again so I left alone today. He saw me as I was closing the door and winked his thanks. Temari saw me as she was leaving and gave me a hug for some reason. Shikamaru explained that he had asked her out today for the first time and she was so happy. I guess she knew I saw them and left. Anyway I was walking home talking about the posters we made with Naruto. As soon as we got inside and settled down we started on our home work.

When it was finally done about 2 hours later (Naruto has a short attention span) we took out or report cards to see what we got. I made sure he finished his work first because if he did badly it would discourage him from doing his home work. I was the first on t look at mine and I got straight A's as usual. Then slowly Naruto slid his out of the envelope. His last report card he got all F's, when he finally had it all the way out he looked it over and froze. His report card fell tot eh floor and I picked it up. A huge grin spread across my face and I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. He got B's in all of his classes. A smile made its way on his face and he kissed passionately. "I told you that you were smart, you just needed to apply yourself to school and it would pay off." I smiled. "Time to celebrate, ramen on Sasuke." I raised a brow and look at him. "What makes you think he will pay?" "A couple of years ago we made a bet. If I ever got higher than a C in all my classes he would buy me all the ramen I can eat." He said as he rubbed his hands together and licking his lips. I shrugged and we ran over to Sakura's house. He was over there most of the time anyway, so we made a good guess and I slipped on my jacket and we ran all the way there without stopping. Naruto even made it into a race, if he wins I kiss him and if I win he kisses me. I won by a second, not kidding. We stopped before we knocked to catch our breaths. It was a long run, Sakura lived 3 blocks away and it was starting to get cold.

"I think you own me a kiss." I said with a smirk. "You cheated." He said with a pout. "How? You were watching me the whole time. Pay up." He smirked and leaned in for the quickest kiss I ever had. He pecked my lip and pulled back. "That's not a kiss." I argued "Yes it is. We never agreed to how long the kiss was to last." "Whatever, your lost." I said as I turned and knock on Sakura's door. A very irritated Sasuke answered looking like he was about to kill someone. "Where is your shirt?" I asked looking at his six pack. "Why are you here?" he asked totally ignoring my question. I pointed to Naruto and saw Sakura coming to the door also missing her shirt. I smirked at her as soon as our eyes made contact. She gave a nerves laugh and came up right behind Sasuke. "What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke was glaring at Naruto who had a smirk on his face. I stepped right beside him and handed him his report card. He took it and shoved it Sasuke's face, who was now leaning on the door frame.

"Teme owns me all the ramen I can eat he said with a smile on his face. Sasuke took the paper with a shocked look on his face that soon turned into his evil smirk. "So you finally got a grade higher than a C huh dobe. All it took was a girlfriend who was not a push over." "Thank you, I think." I replied to his comment. "Come on! Put on clothes so we can go Teme. I'm starving." He said letting himself into Sakura's house. I followed behind him and lead him to the living room. Sasuke and Sakura went to get ready and came back to the living room in 10 minutes. "Sasuke, I think you made a mistake with that bet." I said shaking my head. Naruto could eat all the ramen meant for an army. "Why?" Naruto asked giving me a confused look. "The way you eat ramen you could make someone go broke." "Maybe but Sasuke is rich, well his family is at least." Sakura answered picking up her purse. "Really, I never knew that. Why did I not know that?" "Not a lot of people know about my family's money." Sasuke said blankly. "Yeah right Sasuke. Why do you think Karin is always throwing herself at you? She is nothing but a gold digger." Sakura said with a hint of venom when she said _Karin_. I laughed and we left.

I had every right to be worried for Sasuke. Naruto had already eaten 8 bowls of ramen and was still going. I had 2, Sasuke had 3, and Sakura had 1 but Naruto had 10 when he finally stopped. Sasuke paid with a credit card. I noticed it did not have _his_ name on it but it said _Itachi_ Uchiha. We walked out of the shop and waited for him. When he walked he had a hint of a smile on his face. "You know what I noticed?" I said to no one in particular but looking up at the stars. Everyone turned to me with a questioning look. "I know very little about you Sasuke." I said looking him dead in the eyes and instead of seeing coldness and nothingness I saw compassion and love. I smiled at seeing him happy.

We walked to the near by park and Sasuke told me a lot about himself and his family. As it turns out he did move in with Sakura just so he could get away from his older brother Itachi but before he left he stole 3 of his credit cards. His parents died when he was a little boy due to someone cutting the brakes on their car the day of their anniversary. He suspected Itachi because he was the last one to be near the car alone before it happened. No one was charged on the murder because there was no proof. He lived with Itachi ever since and almost to moved to another country to live with his uncle Madara.

We continued to talk for 45 more minute before we decided to head in. Naruto gave me a piggy back ride all the way home and I loved every minute of it. We laughed and talked and laughed more as he began to run the last block. Before we walked up to the door Naruto held his report card and looked at it with a sad smile. I decided it was then that I would give him a surprise. We walked up to the door and as Naruto was turning the lock I placed my hand on top of his and he looked at me. "I have a surprise for you inside. Close your eyes." He did as I asked and I led him inside. What he did now know was that I had asked Kiba and Hinata to move his stuff in while we were out. I led him to the little table in front of a book case. I made him stand right in front of it and I stood next to him. "Ok now you can open you eyes." He opened them to a picture of his parents smiling. When he saw it he smiled and a tear left his eye and traveled down his cheek. Across from the picture of his parents was a picture of my parents smiling. He turned to me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear. I took in a deep breath of his natural scent before I let go.

"That is not all." I said with a smile. I led him to the bedroom where I had my bedding changed. It was now orange and red, both of our favorite colors. He looked around the room of all the pictures of me and him together, him with his parent before they died and me with my parents before they died. On the night stand I put a picture of the day I put whipped cream all over his face while he was sleeping on the couch and I was next to him smiling. He looked around and noticed a lot of his stuff was around the place. "Doe this mean you want me to move in?" he asked looking at me with a smirk. "Don't you basically live here already since you never go home? I just thought this would make it official." He smiled sheepishly. "Oh and that is not the best part." I lead him into the kitchen and straight to a cupboard that had his name on it. He raised a brow at it and looked at me confused. "I kind of already sold your apartment to some sucker, I mean guy and I used some of the money on something you would die without." His face brightened up as he opened the huge cupboard and saw it was filled with instant ramen. "You are the BEST!!" I smiled like a five year old kid after they just got the perfect gift.

TBC


	8. Getting Ready for Prom

(Last Time)  
I lead him into the kitchen and straight to a cupboard that had his name on it. He raised a brow at it and looked at me confused. "I kind of already sold your apartment to some sucker, I mean guy and I used some of the money on something you would die without." His face brightened up as he opened the huge cupboard and saw it was filled with instant ramen. "You are the BEST!!" I smiled like a five year old kid after they just got the perfect gift.

(Now)  
I woke up the next on something soft and warm. I took a deep breathe and opened my eyes to see that I was sleeping on Naruto's chest. Oh, yeah now I remember. Last night after I showed him all the ramen we had a long make out session and we both fell asleep around 11 o'clock. I smiled looking at him sleeping. He looks so happy and calm. "Naruto, time to get up." He pulled me closer and started snoring softly. I smiled and got close to him, then I kissed him until he started kissing back then I pulled away. "Aww." He complained. I smiled and tried to get out of bed but Naruto would not let go of my waist. When I pulled up he just pulled me right back down. "Why can't we just skip school today and stay like this all day?" he asked giving me his best puppy dog eyes. I almost said yes but it took all I had to say no. We got up and got ready for school slowly. I am just happy Naruto is not one of those kinds of boyfriends that force you to lock the bathroom door when you are going in the shower. When we were all dressed and ready, we finally left.

We ran into Sasuke and Sakura on the way to school and the four of us walked the rest of the way together. "I need a car." Naruto started to complain. "I don't see why not. Oh wait you can't afford one." Sakura said filled of sarcasm. I just smiled because if I laughed Naruto would have a fit. We walked into the school and got a couple of glares from random kids. It was totally weird. Then I remembered that they were looking at Sasuke and Sakura not me and Naruto. I guess it will take a little getting used to see Sasuke with not just any girl but with Sakura. Everyone knew he always thought she was annoying but the truth is he was just testing her to see if she would still have the same feeling for him no matter what. I know it sounds weird but Sasuke is not normal. At least by my standards but he is getting there. The rest of the school day went normally, but I realize someone took now all of the pictures I put up. I shrugged it off and figured Karin did it last night.

School seemed to past by slowly today for some reason. I almost fell asleep in my last class but I did manage to thank Hinata and Kiba for their help last night before I left to go home. Naruto got detention today for being late fro class again. I am really impressed because this is his first one in a long time. Sakura found out what happened the last time I was on my home alone so she decided to walk with me because Sasuke decided to wait for Naruto while he was in detention. I am not worried at all because Sakura is crazy strong and I was caught off guard last time but not again. We were walking and talking when I saw the ally as it came in view. Sakura noticed that I got a little stiff and as if she was there got the same feeling. We started to walk faster and as we passed it I could not help but look down it. I saw a guy down there and started to walk faster as he came out of the ally. We notice that he is following us so we do the smart thing and head to the near by mall. After a few minutes he is still following us so we start to walk back to the school to meet Sasuke and Naruto. When they see us coming they have a very confused look on their face. We just smiled at them. "Why are you guys back here? I thought you went home." Naruto asked, confusion shown on his face. I looked back and noticed that they guy was looking at something near by but looking over at us ever so often. "We were but," Sakura started. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other then back at the two of us. I knew I could not just come out and say 'that guy over there came out of that ally and started following us' because then Naruto would loose it and start a scene that would not end well. "We wanted to walk home with you guys." I finished with an innocent smile on my face that Sakura matched. I could tell they did not believe us but they let it go.

Sakura and I turned around to see the man still there. We tensed up when we saw him looking at us and Sasuke, being the genius he is, caught it. "Is he the reason you guys walked all the way back here?" he said referring to the guy we were looking at. Sakura and I sighed in defeat, knowing there was absolutely no way Sasuke would let it go now, and just nodded. He looked back at the guy and Naruto squinted his eyes at him. "For some weird reason, he looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?" I could tell by the look on his face that he was racking his brain trying to figure it out. I felt goose bumps appear on my skin when the guy looked at me and smirked before walking away. Naruto looked down at me and I was shaking a little bit, not really noticeable, but I was. The truth is I remembered that guy clearly. That one night I will not forget anytime soon.

We walked all the way back to my apartment and got some studying done. The guys were sitting on the couch and Sakura and I were sitting in front of them. "So," I said turning my attention to Sakura "did you pick out a dress for the dance in two weeks?" "All pick out and ready. What about you?" "All ready and hanging in my closet. Mine is going to be green and let me guess yours is going to be pink?" She nodded and we giggled. We just hung out for the rest of the night until Sasuke brought up that man from earlier. "Who was that guy that was following you two earlier?" Sakura and I looked at him in shock at the sudden question and our eyes widened when we remembered. "Do we know him?" Naruto asked deep in thought. I loved it when he was like that because then he would use his serious sexy voice and look at me with those determined eyes. Off track, um, back to Sasuke's question. "I don't know. We walked passed the ally and he came out after us and started following us." Sakura finally said. I think this time Naruto remembered who it was. "You mean that same guy that attacked Ashia that night?" he asked looking straight at me. I was looking at the floor by now and just nodded. It was quiet for a couple of seconds and I felt everyone's eyes on me and I had no idea what to do then. It felt so weird with no one talking, then as if out of no where Naruto gets on the floor and gave me a hug. I gladly returned it and we just relaxed the rest of the night.

The rest of the week went by fast. Naruto rarely let me out of his sight, which was not that hard since we had a lot of the same classes this semester. I did not mind at all it was cute at time except when he would wait for me right outside the bathroom door. If he could not be with me he would either ask Sasuke or Sakura to hang out with me. I got to know Sasuke more and more each day. This mysterious guy to other people was just another normal teenager to me no longer someone who I had no clue about. He was actually pretty cool too. It would be fun to play pranks on Naruto with him and to talk about girlie things with Sakura. The days of the dance were closer and closer and almost every girl was wishing they were Sakura right now because she was going with Sasuke. I was going with Naruto and Hinata was going with Kiba. Hinata, Sakura, and I walked to my house as soon as school ended to get ready for the dance.

We worked on Hinata first since she would be easiest one to get ready. Sakura started painting her nails a light color to match her lavender dress. I started with the flat iron on her hair. We were not changing her hair style. She was finished quickly and then it was my turn. Sakura was doing my hair while Hinata was doing my nails a light pink. When we finished with me we worked on Sakura. I did her nails a bubblegum pink to match her dress while Hinata worked on her short hair. When were finished with our hair and nails we worked on our make up. We all put on a little bit and went mostly natural because we all have great skin. Sakura looked at the clock and told us that the guys were going to be here in half an hour. We put on our dresses and our lip gloss, fixed our hair a little, put on our shoes and grabbed our purses.

There was a knock and the door and Sakura answered it letting the boys come inside. We smiled as they looked us over. I felt myself blush a little and I could see Hinata and Sakura blush also. They all were basically wearing the same thing but Naruto had on and orange tie, Sasuke had on a dark blue, and Kiba had on a red one to match the thing on his face. They all had on a full black tux which made them all look really cute and surprisingly Naruto looked really mature. We talked a little bit then we headed to the dance.

TBC


	9. Finally

(Last Time)

There was a knock and the door and Sakura answered it letting the boys come inside. We smiled as they looked us over. I felt myself blush a little and I could see Hinata and Sakura blush also. They all were basically wearing the same thing but Naruto had on and orange tie, Sasuke had on a dark blue, and Kiba had on a red one to match the thing on his face. They all had on a full black tux which made them all look really cute and surprisingly Naruto looked really mature. We talked a little bit then we headed to the dance.

(Now)

We made it to the dance not early but not late but there was no set time so we weren't on time either. Anyway we all decided to dance and have a great time. In the middle of the dance when a slow song was playing Karin asked Sasuke to dance which he turned down. I really admired him because he treated Sakura like she was a princess. Naruto never let me out of his sight the whole dance but I did not mind at all. I am just happy that my friends and I have all found someone who we know will treat us right and never do a thing to hurt us. As we were slow dancing to one of our favorite songs I finally heard the words from Naruto that I have wanted to hear for so long. "Ashia I love you." were the words that came out of his mouth that made me the happiest girl in the room. "I love you too Naruto." I hugged him tightly for the rest of the song and had a smile on my face for the rest of the dance. Before we left the dance we said our goodbyes and Naruto and I went back to our place. By the time we got through the door I had my legs wrapped around him and kissing him passionately. I loved all the time we got to spend together since we started dating and I realized today once I saw Naruto before the dance that I really do love him. His smile, the way he really cares for people, his obsession with ramen, his muscular body, and just everything about him.

We stopped when we both fell on the bed with him on top of me and I blushed as we stared into each others' eyes. Then I realized; this was it the moment I had hoped that I wanted for so long. Naruto trailed his kisses down my neck, as I arched into his touch. He let his hands drag down the sides of my body, before reaching under me to untie the dress, as it fell to the floor. I ran my hands over his body, admiring every inch of him, as I took of pieces of clothing, until he was down to his boxers, that we're orange, not to my surprise.

I tried to focus on something as Naruto traced kisses along my neck, down over my collarbone, until he came down, after swiftly unhooking my bra and tossing it somewhere in the room, he traced his tongue over my nipple for a second. His hands grab my breasts, making me moan, and arch into his soft touch.

He licked my right nipple, and then sucked on it, dragging his tongue over it again and again as he pinched my other nipple, causing me to moan, and my body to get hotter. He removed his lips from my chest with a loud 'POP!', and he repeated his actions over my left nipple.

I could barely stand the pleasure he was giving me. I never wanted it to stop. I dragged her soft hands over his chest and traced my fingers along the plastic of his boxers. He pulled away from what he was doing, as he watched her hand with pure lust in his eyes. My hand slowly slid into his boxers and I ran my finger along his member. He shuddered a little more roughly, as his eyes filled with more lust and his body grew hotter. I smiled and started to stroke it slowly as he threw his head back and let out a moan. Soon my hands started to move faster. "Ashia, faster." I smiled and complied with what he asked me to do. After a while he came in my hand and I slid it out of his boxers and licked it clean.

He ran his hand down in between my legs, rubbing my inner thigh, causing me to squirm lightly, from growing sensitive in that area. He pulled of my underwear slowly, watching as they dropped to the floor then looking back up at me and smiled. He spread my legs wide, as I blushed in embarrassment. He smirked as he ran his finger in between the lips of pussy, causing her to jump lightly, and gasp at the sudden contact. He rubbed her clit in circles, causing her to arch and let out a small moan. Still holding my hands firm above my head, he slid 1 finger into my core, watching as she moaned and arched into it. He pumped it in and out of me slowly much to my annoyance.

"Naruto, faster… please…", she said, lost in the pleasure that he was giving her.

He added another finger, which made me moan louder, as he pumped them deep into my core. He knew that 2 fingers wouldn't hurt her, since he'd done this many times before. I was completely used to it by now but he had to break her in. He watched my expression as he added a third finger. I winced lightly, as I felt that pain that I heard girls in the school talk about for their first time. He moved them slowly, letting me adjust to the feel. After at least 28 seconds, I started to moan loudly. He pumped his fingers deeper into my core, causing me to start screaming.

"Naruto aah! I-I'm coming!", I screamed, as I started to wrap around his fingers, my insides growing hotter. He pushed them deep into, causing me to scream loudly, and cum all over his hand. The orgasm still rocking through my body, I licked my fluids off of his fingers, making his lust for her grow more. He pulled his fingers away from her mouth, as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready, Ashia-chan? ", he said as he watched her expression for any kind of flash of uncertainty. She just nodded as she relaxed. "I know you would never do anything to hurt me Naruto. I only want to do it with you." I replied.

He sighed, as slowly entered me, slightly easy because I was so wet from my earlier orgasm. I winced lightly, but quickly changed my expression, so that he wouldn't stop. He took a deep breath, as he pushed past my barrier that he thought would be broken. I yelped out in pain, as tears fell down my face. The pain came so sudden, and it was so sharp. He leant down to caress her cheek. "Ashia I can stop if-", he said before he was silenced by her kissing him feverishly. He felt guilty, knowing that he was promptly enjoying being inside of my wet, tight, and warm space but for me, it was the polar opposite, but he knew that this what I wanted, so he sighed, as he began to move slowly.

I relaxed as I felt the pain start to melt away and turn into pure pleasure. It was a kind of pain that made my head spin, and a pleasure that made my body ache. Then all of a sudden, I felt a jolt of pleasure go through me as I moaned loudly. He looked down at me, as he moved back into that spot. I moaned loudly again, and he couldn't help but smirk. He found my special spot that fast. Knowing that pain had already faded, he picked up his pace as he started to thrust into me.

"Aaah! Naruto! More! Harder! FASTER!" I moaned as I pulled him closer, as he moved deeper into me. He complied with my demands, as he started to move deeper, faster, and harder than he did before. I wrapped her legs around his waist, as I screamed loudly, and started to get tighter. Naruto moaned loudly as he pushed deeper into me and I knew what was coming next. (no pun intended) "Aah! Naruto! I'm coming!!" I screamed as I wrapped around him tighter, and he tensed. "Let's … ah- cum together …." he said between his moans. I nodded in agreement as he started to go faster. He pushed deep inside of me, as we both screamed and reached our climax.

After a few more thrusts, he pulled out of me, as he collapsed next to me. Panting roughly, I held onto him, as the after effects of the orgasm still ran through my body. "Naruto?" I spoke after a while. "Yeah?" I smiled. "I Love You." He smiled as he laced his hands with mine. "I Love You Too, Ashia." I smiled and fell asleep with my head on his chest, glad about what happened tonight.


	10. Helping a Friend

(Last Time)

After a few more thrusts, he pulled out of me, as he collapsed next to me. Panting roughly, I held onto him, as the after effects of the orgasm still ran through my body. "Naruto?" I spoke after a while. "Yeah?" I smiled. "I Love You." He smiled as he laced his hands with mine. "I Love You Too, Ashia." I smiled and fell asleep with my head on his chest, glad about what happened tonight.

(Now)

I had a smile on my face when I woke up the next morning. For some reason I was feeling…content. I tried snuggling into my bed but it didn't feel right. I opened my eyes to see a shirtless Naruto in front of me, nothing out of the ordinary there until I felt something really different. Before I knew it, everything we had done last night came rushing back to me. I felt my face light up and I looked up at Naruto's sleeping face and smiled as I snuggled back into him. Soon afterwards Naruto started to stir and lazily opened his eyes looking me right in my eyes. "Good morning sleepyhead." I greeted him. "Good morning Ashia." He said with a sleepy smile. Then a couple seconds later his eyes popped open and a blush covered his face. He looked at me a worried expression on his face. "Ashia, do you regret what we did last night?" I was shocked at the question and it showed on my face but looking at Naruto my expression turned into a warm smile. "Not at all Naruto. As a matter of fact, I haven't been this happy since I was last with my parents." He pulled me closer to his warm, toned body and I wrapped my arms tighter around him pressing my body closer to him. "Me too" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back.

I wiggled out of his arms and got out of bed pulling the top sheet with me. "Time to get ready for school Naru-chan." "Ugh do we have to?" I nodded as he rolled out of bed. "I wonder whose bright idea it was to put the dance on a Thursday." I laughed as I walked to the bathroom. "It was Ino's idea. She wanted to tell everyone the day after about the night she had after the dance." I said before I closed the door and walked in the shower. After the shower I walked out of the bathroom wrapped with a towel around my body and one I wrapped my hair in. I looked up and saw the room was empty until I left a pair of arms wrap around me from the back. I smiled and swayed with his arms around me for a little while. Eventually I pushed him in the shower and got dressed. He came out soon after and got dressed as finished making breakfast. When we were finished we grabbed our books for school and left for school.

"I have to say that this has to be the most boring day of school in my life." Naruto complained while we were all sitting down together for lunch. Everyone agreed with that. The most exciting thing that has happened was seeing Ino getting yelled at by some students when she was trying to tell them about her night. The teachers did not give us a lot to do because they had just as interesting of a night as the students and you can tell by the looks on their faces. Asuma hooked up with Kurenai, Lady Tsunade hook up with Master Juriya, and so on. School went by so slowly it was killing me. I would have ditched if half the day wasn't over already so I decided to stick it out for the rest of the day. The second half of the day was ok because they teachers didn't feel like teaching so we basically got to do whatever in class. Some of the students just walked right out of the school and went home. That's what was on my mind to do but I waited to see if Naruto would pass by my class letting me know he was leaving school also. During my last class of the day I fell asleep in class while thinking about my night. The only thing that woke me up was the sound of the bell at the end of school. I grabbed my books and ran to my locker. Once I got there I threw my stuff in and ran outside to meet up with Naruto. And once I met him we ran home, I don't think I have ever run so much in my life before except for when my parents were murdered and I was running away from the guy when he started chasing me.

Once we got home Naruto started to leave a trail of open kisses on my jaw then my chin before he finally kissed me on my lips. I ran my fingers through his spiky blonde hair, noticing how soft it was. Slowly, he backed me up against the wall, pressing me even tighter against him. I could feel the planes of his body hard against my stomach, the contours of legs keeping me in place against the wall. The boy had serious muscles. No wonder he would do a lot of damage when he gets into fights. His tongue entered my mouth, exploring every part of it. I slowly lowered my arms from his neck, pushing his body away just enough to place my hands on the buttons of his shirt. I slowly undid the buttons, pausing at each one to allow my fingers to marvel at the hardness of his abs and the smoothness of his skin. As I got the top button undone, he removed his arms from my waist only long enough to leave the shirt on the ground, before pulling my hips even harder into his. A small moan escaped my mouth at this, causing him to smile into the kiss. "Don't tease me Naruto" I said with a smile. He responded by putting his supple mouth on my throat, kissing slowly along it, as his hands pulled the sides of my shirt up, slowly, taunting me.

His mouth left my neck, only for a moment, as he deftly removed my shirt from me. It landed somewhere as his lips came back down to my neck, steadily moving lower along my collarbone. When I couldn't take it anymore, I brought my hand to his chin and pulled his mouth back up to meet mine. I think some fireworks or bells and whistles were going off somewhere in the back of my mind, but I couldn't get past the hunger, the desire that had suddenly manifested in me. He pushed me back up against the wall once more, but now shirtless, I felt his warm skin on mine, making the longing for him even stronger. My lips left his as I slowly left a trail of soft kisses along his jaw line, working my way up to his ear. I felt his pulse quicken even more and his breathing become faster.

After a while his hands traveled up my back and unhooked my bra and then he attacked my breast with kisses, bites, and swirling his tongue along my nipples. I subconsciously grabbed the back of his head and pushed him closer to me as he continued his assault on my breast. I loved the way he was making me feel. Just as we were about to get way more into it there was a knock at the door. Both Naruto and I scrambled to find out missing pieces of clothes as the knocking continued. I found my bra and shirt near each other and put them on as fast as I could. By the time I finished buttoning up my shirt Naruto had already opened the door. "H-Hello Naruto, Ashia-sama." I looked up to see Hinata walk in our apartment with her usual smile. I smiled back as I walked over to her, not bothering to tuck in my shirt, and hugged her. "How are you?" I asked as we went to take a seat on the couch. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything but I wanted to ask you something kind of personal Ashia." "Oh no. Not at all hehe. What's on your mind?" "Um I wanted to talk to you about doing it with Kiba-kun." Naruto fainted at hearing this but I was at a loss for words. "W-wh-why would you come to me for advice about that? I thought everyone went to Ino for that kind of advice." "Well I trust you more then Ino to keep this a secret. She will tell everyone in the school that I want to have sex and I think that would scare him off."

I put my hand over hers and look her directly in the eye. "Trust me that would not, under any circumstances, scare Kiba off. He likes you too much to be scared off by the fact that you want to have sex with him. Actually I think he will be more excited then you." I said before I laughed lightly. "Yeah you are probably right." She said with a smile. "But how do I get it that far? All we've ever done is make out before at my place and we usually get interrupted by something or someone." "Well try going to his place next time. He moved out a while ago and lives by himself so no one to bug you guys. Then just let things flow, let loose, don't hold back." Hinata gave what I just said a lot of thought. "Yeah, your right Ashia, I will try that. Thanks. Now I got to go find him. Bye." She said as she got up and left. I waved behind her before I turned my attention back to Naruto. He was still lying on the floor but I noticed something that scared me. There was a red liquid coming from the back of his head. "Naruto?"

TBC


	11. The Hospital

(Last Time)

"Yeah, your right Ashia, I will try that. Thanks. Now I got to go find him. Bye." She said as she got up and left. I waved behind her before I turned my attention back to Naruto. He was still lying on the floor but I noticed something that scared me. There was a red liquid coming from the back of his head. "Naruto?"

(Now: Naruto's P.O.V)

I regained what I thought was consciousness and opened my eyes but when I opened my eyes I did not see Ashia or our place. It was all white. "Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular. I started walking but it didn't look like I was moving at all. "What happened? Why am I here? Where is Ashia?" All of these questions were running through my mind. Soon I saw another figure ahead of me. By their shape I can tell it was a woman. She looked like kind of familiar to me and I studied her more. I slowed down a little as I came closer to her and noticed she had red hair. I walked up behind her and asked "Who are you?" She turns around and I take a few steps back. "Mom?" I said as my eyes start to water.

Ashia's P.O.V.

I was in an ambulance heading to the hospital with Naruto. He fell and hit his head harder then I first thought. After a few minutes of him not waking up and me trying everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, I called 911 instead of waiting in case it was something serious. The ride to the hospital was not bad, it was pretty quiet. I was told that he has a concussion and they don't know when he would wake up. If he doesn't wake up then he is in a coma. Great this was turning into a wonderful weekend _.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Mom? Mom!" I hugged her as tight as could and I never wanted to let her go. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I went to rub my nose. "Hello Naruto. You have gotten so big. How have you been?" I let her go and took a step back. "I have been ok since you and dad died in the car accident." "I see you met a girl at school too." I looked up with a blush on my face. "How did you know that?" "I am your mother, it's my job. That and I have been watching over you." "Oh..um yeah I really like her. I think you would have too if you two had a chance to meet." I said as a smiled formed on my face while I was thinking about Ashia. "I can tell by the look on the face it goes way past liking her. You love her Naruto." I scratched the back of my head. "I do. She always makes me happy no matter what mood I am in and when I want to talk her about you guys she is ready to listen. Especially since she has been through the same thing with her parents." "She sounds perfect for you. And I see that she also has red hair." My face went blank as I thought about it. My mother was right my girlfriend does have the same color hair as her. "I guess that runs in the family huh?" I joked. She chuckled and nodded. "She is really nice from what I can see. Your grades have improved and you are getting into less trouble at school now. We could have used years ago when you almost got expelled." We both laughed and enjoyed talking to each other for the time we had together.

Ashia's P.O.V.

I have been in Naruto's hospital room for about 2 hours now and he still has not woken up. He has smiled for a second but then his face went back blank. My mind started to wonder and I started thinking of all the possibility that could make Naruto smile in his sleep. The list was so long that after a few seconds I gave up. I was sitting in a chair right next to his bed and I was holding his hand. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba stopped by a while ago to see how he was feeling. Sakura and Sasuke went to get something to eat and they should be back in a few minutes but Hinata and Kiba left to go back to his place. I wish them all the luck. Just then Sasuke and Sakura walked in the room. "Ashia I have to go and take care of something but I will be back in about 15 minutes." Sasuke said as soon as he set foot in the room. I looked at him and nodded and he gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek before he left. Sakura walked towards Naruto and started running her hand through his hair. "He like an annoying little brother. I never thought I would see him like this in the hospital and without knowing what caused him to pass out." "I thought it was because of what Hinata and I were talking about but I found out that is not the reason. It's like something out of nowhere knocked him out." I said as I placed my hand on his cheek.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Naruto I enjoyed talking to you and I am glad to see how much you have grown and matured but it is time for you to go back. Ashia is waiting for you." She lets out a small chuckle "She really loves you. I'm glad you let go of Sakura, I don't think you two would have done well together especially with her always hitting you." I laugh as I rub the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah your right. It was great seeing you one last time mom. I love you so much." "I love you too Naruto and I am very proud of you. Always remember that." Kushina started to fade and the white turned to black. Soon I felt someone rubbing my face and I started to hear the steady beat of something. I assumed it was an alarm clock and I tried to open my eyes.

Ashia's P.O.V.

I was rubbing Naruto's cheek caringly when I saw him scrunch his face a little as he tried to open his eyes. "Naruto?" I said as a ray of hope filled my heart. Sakura turned her attention from the medical book she was reading to Naruto. He let out a soft moan and she went to get the doctor while I stood and stared intently at his face.

Naruto's P.O.V

Before I even opened my eyes I felt my head throbbing. I heard Ashia calling my name and I slowly let my eyes flutter open. It was great having Ashia be the first thing I see when I opened my eyes. I smiled softly as Sakura came into the room with a doctor. It was then that I noticed that i was not home but in the hospital...again. He came in and checked my vitals and said "It looks like he is going to be fine. He just needs some rest then he can go home very soon." A smile spread across Ashia's face and Sakura looked relived. "What happened?" I asked weaker than I thought I was. "You passed out for an unknown reason." Sakura was the first to reply. She looked at Ashia and gave a knowing smile before she stepped out. "I am going to call Sasuke and tell him that Naruto is awake." I watched her leave before I turned my attention back to Ashia. I noticed that her eyes were shining like if she was excited about something.

Ashia's P.O.V.

He is awake! He is finally awake. I know he hasn't been out that long but for me, someone who is in love with him, it seems like years. "H-Hey." I whispered when we were alone. I couldn't stop the smile that was forming on my face. His hand came up and covered mine and I intertwined out fingers. "How do you feel?" "I feel like someone hit my head with an 18 wheeler." he replied with a soft chuckle. I smiled and I brought my forehead to his and stayed like that for a moment. "I thought I was going to lose you." I whispered. "Hehe you can't get rid of me that easily." We both laughed "I wouldn't want to." I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. "How can I die knowing I won't be able to do that again?" We laughed and the doctor can in looking at a clip board. "Mr. Uzumaki looks like everything is fine. We are going to keep you here for about an hour or two and then you are free to go home." "Thank you doc." He said gracefully before the doctor gave a slight bow and left. "That's good news." I said as I crawled in the bed with him snuggling closer and I turned on the TV so something can distract us from the rough day this turned out to be.

TBC


End file.
